


Books!

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's upset and Scott does something dumb to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books!

"Isaac, what’s wrong?" Scott looks at him with a concerned look. "You’re upset, aren’t you. We shouldn’t have come. We can just go home now-"

"No, Scott. It’s okay, really. I’m fine." Isaac gives a half smile.

”That is _not_  the face of a person who is fine. You know I know you better than that.” Scott takes his boyfriend’s hand, leading him deeper into the bookstore to sit in the barista. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

"It’s just- Camden and I used to come here and I’m remembering the fun we had and how much I miss him, that’s all." Isaac sheds a tear. "But then my dad came and yelled at at both because we were taking too long in the store. And then…" Isaac pauses. He opens his mouth to continue but Scott stops him. 

"It’s okay, you don’t have to say it." Scott smiles sadly at his boyfriend and beta, feeling how upset he is. "Follow me."

They go into the young adult fiction aisle. “Let’s look at these books, hm?” 

"It’s okay Scott, I don’t need to-" Isaac starts.

"Yeah, wow! So many books!" Scott says louder, walking backwards.

"Scott what are you-"

"Books!" Scott shouts as he "accidentally" knocks over a book display.

"Scott!" Isaac laughs, shaking his head at his dumb boyfriend. Scott just grins crookedly and shrugs. "Oops?"

Isaac smiles back at him. ”Thank you.”

"I love you." 


End file.
